The Outer Limits Of THE DUCKY!
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: When Will gets an unexpected visit from four dimension hopping Hobbits, things go crazy! Expect plenty of movie crossovers for this one.
1. Will and Four Hobbits

  
  


The Outer Limits of... The Ducky

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Chapter 1: Will and Four Hobbits

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


William Turner, better known as Will, was spending the afternoon gazing out at the ocean surrounding Port Royal. He had been hoping Jack Sparrow would happen by this day, but all signs of him or of the Black Pearl, were nonexistent. The breeze was cool, the first signs that winter was occurring anywhere. Certainly it never snowed, like it did back in England, but Will was grateful for the change in temperature. However, to the blacksmith's surprise, an odd object just started to float past him in the water. 

Will knelt down, examining the strange yellow object which, to his knowledge, looked something like a duck. Suddenly, he could hear the shout of someone swimming through the port.

"I'm a gonna get it!" The voice cried.

Will looked up to see a very bizarre sight. Two very small people were rowing in a lifeboat towards him and the object in the water. Before the small boat, was an equally small person who appeared to be swimming after something.

Puzzled, Will called out to them, "Do you need some help?!"

One of the small beings in the boat, the younger of the two he seemed, shook his head. "That's a'right. We just gotta get 'he ducky."

"I'm a gonna get it, Mr. Frodo!" The small man swimming shouted, reaching out quickly for the duck.

As if out of nowhere, another equally tiny being stepped up beside Will, "But Sam! You can't swim!"

This of course was news to the swimming man and quickly he went underwater.

"SAM!" 

Will looked from the small man on his left to the bubbles in the water. Deciding that it was possible that none of these small people knew how to swim, he dived into the ocean with all speed. Quickly locating the drowning swimmer, Will pulled him to the surface and up onto the dock.

"Is he going to die?" The younger man asked. 

Apparently while Will was busy rescuing their friend, the two in the boat had rowed up to the dock and gotten out.

Will shook his head, "No, just a little water logged. That's all." The blacksmith sat back, eyeing the four men curiously. "And who are you?" he asked, never having seen men as short as these, save for a midget whom was part of Jack's crew.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck." one of the men, this one with blond hair, stated. "And this is my cousin, Peregrin Took. But you can call us Merry and Pippin." 

The younger man waved slightly, but turned his attention back to their friend who was lying on the dock, now breathing normally.

"And I am Frodo Baggins, and this is my faithful servant, and gardener, Samwise Gamgee, or just plain Sam if you like."

The half drowned swimmer stood, bowing to Will. "I thank ya kindly, sir. Beggin' your pardon but, seeing as how you're the only one o' us who can swim, could ya get that?" He pointed to the small ducky still floating in the water.

Will smiled, "With pleasure." he reached over the dock's edge and, seeing as how his arms were longer than the other men's, easily picked up the object, handing it to Sam.

"Thank ya." Sam repeated, handing the ducky to Frodo, "Safe 'ack home where it belongs."

Frodo smiled, "Thank you, Sam."

It was an endearing moment, almost so sweet that it made Will's stomach turn as Frodo and Sam hugged one another.

"Well, now that's settled, can we get back to the Shire?" Merry asked. 

"The Shire?" Will asked, slightly perplexed.

Frodo gasped, "Forgive me, we don't even know your name."

"It's Will Turner, I work at the port's blacksmith shop. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked.

Pippin nodded, "Aye, ya can help us get back to the Shire."

"And where's that?" 

"Middle-earth."

"Pippin!" Merry scolded, "You're not supposed to go tellin' others."

The younger man, if they were indeed men, looked down to his feet. "Sorry, Merry."

Will cleared his throat, "How did you get here?"

Frodo held up the ducky, "Somehow this transported us. Though, we're not really sure how that happened."

"Ah.... Well, maybe I can..." but just before Will could answer, a ship docked right alongside them.

In the commotion, Will had forgotten about his searching as well as stopped taking any notice of the going ons in the harbor. Now, he was faced with someone whom he had been hoping would drop by for the better part of a month now.

"Jack!"

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled that half drunken smile of his, "If it isn't the whelp! Excuse me, the kid!"

Will rolled his eyes, "Fancy you coming into port at such a time."

"Why's that ya say?" he asked, swaggering up to the small assembly.

Will pointed to the four small men, "These fellows needed a little help."

Jack stared at them for a moment, as if half crazed before his eyebrows shot up, "By the code! Hobbits!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to any of the chapters in the story... except a rubber ducky.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: 

  
  


Some person named "LaLa" flooded my reviews board with over 300 reviews that only said, "WTF?!" and a bunch of question marks and exclamation points.

Please, don't do that, it's very rude and I do not like having to delete my story and repost it up.

So below, in this reviews section, are the only reviews I could salvage, and there's only two of'em.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Reviews:

  
  


Merry:

...  
Yeah, uh, I'm reviewing cuz you told me to and I'm scared you might beat me up if I don't. That, or you might shoot me with your bow...or you might sic those bats on me. *is standing ready, with fly swatter* Parlay! I demand parlay!  
Anyway, very funny, and thank you for using my Sam idea!...I just forgot the little bugger couldn't swim. LOL!! Bugger! Reminds me of Angry Kid!  
"I think I'm lost...bugga'..."  
Hahaha...anyways, going to finish Johnny Depp movie now. Laterz!

  
  


Lita The Vampire Slayer: 

LOL!! This is awesome!! Please continue it! This had to be my favorite part right here: 

It was an endearing moment, almost so sweet that it made Will's stomach turn as Frodo and Sam hugged one another.   
I aggre with you, what's with the two of them always hugging?? :)


	2. Mogadishu Blues

  
  


The Outer Limits of... The Ducky

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


Chapter 2: Mogadishu Blues

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How do you know what a Hobbit is?" Will asked, looking at the Pirate with surprise evident on his face.

Jack simply shrugged, "Good guess?"

A moment of silence took hold as Will glared at the other man, still waiting for an answer.

"Alright. Alright. I've seen 'im before, thought not these particular Hobbits. I've seen some on my travels."

"But..." the blacksmith was confused as he looked from the captain to the four Hobbits and back." I don't get it... So these guys are from here?"

"Blazes, no! They be from another world entirely! Bloody hell, Will... don't you know anything?"

The four Hobbits were starring at Jack in confusion as well, until however, Frodo finally spoke up.

"So... others have traveled here?"

"Aye." Jack replied.

"Which means we can get back home?"

This question caught the captain off guard and he shrugged. "I don't know how ye got here, so I can't be sayin' if you can or can't get back home."

Pippin frowned before glancing over at Merry. "Are we never to see the Shire again?"

Merry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Pip. Frodo'll find out how to use the Ducky and we'll be home in no time."

"That's it!"

Everyone turned, looking at a now rather embarrassed Samewise Gamgee.

"Beggin' yer pardon, Mister Frodo. But can't we just use the Ducky the same way as before?" Sam said with a blush in his cheeks.

The other Hobbits were stunned that such a thought would, or could for that matter, come from a gardener of such humble beginnings.

"A splendid idea!" Jack said, putting his hands together. "Why don't you start tryin' it right away, ay?"

  
  


Will looked at the captain for a moment, "Is there something you're not telling me, Jack?"

The captain turned, "Whatever do you mean, Will my lad? I've told ye all I know myself."

"Uh huh..." came the blacksmith's response.

Frodo held up the Ducky, looking at it quizzically. "What did I do last time?" he asked, glancing at his friend.

"I know!" Pippin shouted and quickly pulled the Ducky from his cousin's hands. 

The young Took squeezed the small toy with all his might and suddenly a near deafening 'Squeaky Squeaky' issued from the yellow object.

Suddenly, all four Hobbits and Will disappeared into thin air, leaving Jack standing all alone on the dock.

"By the code..." he whispered before his voice raised in slight agitation, "Will's gone and done somthin' stupid again! I hope he won't need rescuin' this time around." and with that, the pirate captain made a beeline for the nearest tavern.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"PIPPIN!" Merry's voice exclaimed as he stole the Ducky from his friend's hands. "Why do you always have to touch things?!"

The youngest Hobbit shrugged, "I'm sorry. I canna 'elp it."

"Why are you here?" the gardener's voice rose as all the Hobbits looked at a stunned Will Turner.

The blacksmith was rather puzzled himself, as he looked about their surroundings. "I... I don't know... Wait! Where's Jack?!"

"Probably left behind, and rightly so." Sam said, "You shouldn't be here." he was standing rather protectively in front of the oldest Hobbit.

Will glared at him, "It's not my fault."

"True enough. It was Pippin's." Frodo replied.

The young Took hung his head, "I said I was sorry."

"Well, it's not good enough... Where are we now?" Merry asked, also looking about them.

Apparently, they had landed on a beach... a beach which bordered a desert region. In the distance they could barely make out a large city with dirty walls and roofs in serious need of repair.

"It looks like a desert." Will said, stating the obvious, before turning his head to look up at the sky.

Suddenly, the air above them filled with a harsh noise and a large black contraption of sorts shot overhead.

"It's a Ringwraith!" cried Sam.

But Will looked at it closer, "No... I think it's some sort of strange bird, perhaps."

It passed, but soon turned and headed back toward the group.

"Take cover!" ordered Frodo, yet before they could do that, the black contraption stopped, hovering directly over the small group.

"Remain where you are." a voice from above commanded as a large group of men suddenly rained down upon them.

All of the men dressed alike in mix matched shades of green and brown, and each pointed a strange object at the group.

"Some sort of spear?" Sam asked Frodo.

Will shook his head, "No... it's a pistol... I think..."

Suddenly, one of the mean spoke.

"Todd, search them for weapons."

And that was how this wandering band of unlikely heros met Todd Blackburn.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to any of the chapters in the story... except a rubber ducky.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Author's Note: 

  
  


I love all of my readers terribly... but there were 32 reviews and my response section would be far longer than the story if I tried to respond to them all.

So, for the first time in my FF.net career (if you can even call it a career), I am not responding to the reviews. However, please note that I loved them all and read and saved each one.

Thanks so much for the interest in this crazy tale.

Now... on to the dedication...

*jumps and tackles Merry*

THANKS, MELLON NIN!

I could never have done it without you, partner in crime. Also, this chapter's for you so you'll finally give me the link to that Thranduil story I wanted to read.

Yes... Merry had to bribe me into posting a new chapter... especially since I've had comedy writer's block.

So... for the next chapter... if Merry will help collaborate with me, then it may come into being ever quicker! If not, and she leaves it up to my own nearly filled Tookish mind, you guys may have to wait a while.

So, until the next update...

Laters!


End file.
